Cal and Lovejoy's Early Escapades
by Naurolim
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to these two men;
1. Default Chapter

_This is a series of fiction written by myself and my good friend Silvara:_   
  
Silvara wrote the Lovejoy parts and I wrote the Cal parts.  
  
*****************   
  
Did you ever wonder what happened to these two men; how and why they turned out the way they did? The following stories try to explore the characters of Cal Hockley and Spicer Lovejoy, by focusing on each in turn. 

Each story offers more information about the personalities of these rather complicated and seemingly unsympathetic men.

*****************   
  
The year was 1901 and Spicer Lovejoy sat at his deck at the police station. 

It had been a quiet day, most days were in this upper class section of Philadephia. He was sitting there and thinking about his options, Lovejoy's retirement from the police department was a few days away. Lovejoy knew he could not survive on the small retirement pension that was doled out by the city to its' employees.

Yesterday had proven to be an important day indeed. Spicer Lovejoy had a meeting with Caledon Hockley the elder, the steel tycoon; the most important man in Philadelphia. It seemed that Mr. Hockley needed a right hand man, no not a butler or anything like that. A man to take care of things, so to speak. 

Mr. Hockley had a daughter and a bad tempered son, Cal. It was Cal however, that gave the elder Hockley the problems. Mr Hockley was a busy man and wanted "a man he could count on to get Cal out of his scrapes" with no publicity. Lovejoy might be that man, he had the right connections, he knew who to bribe, who would take bribes. It would pay well, not only would he have an apartment on the estate, but also an expense account, as well as an automobile with a driver at his disposal.

It was an offer that he could not turn down, he really didn't have a choice or anywhere to go -  
Yes, Spicer Lovejoy would take this job. 


	2. Chapter 2

_"A letter from the desk of Miss Elizabeth Hockley to Mrs Margaret Brown" Dated 1929_

Dearest Margaret,

Thank you for your letter expressing you sympathy over Cal's untimely death. I know you were not overly fond of my brother, so your kind words mean so much to me. Please forgive Cal for his brashness he wasn't always so cold.

Caledon was a shy and introverted child, very sensitive to others feelings around him especially darling Mamma's. He was forever trying to impress our larger than life father. This however was not always successful; it didn't matter how well made his little wooden boats were if they did not win any races. Gradually Cal stopped trying to impress Papa, as he was always left feeling empty and brooding. Mamma was different though, she wouldn't think twice about sitting him on her lap and softly singing to him. She was always interested in the stories he made just for her. Whenever Papa was away on business; which was very often, Cal was content and at peace with himself. 

Things may have turned out differently had Mamma not been taken ill, Papa was away as usual so it was up to Cal and myself to care for her. This was a very hard time for both of us; Cal was only 11 and I was barely 7 years old. At last Papa returned from his business trip but Mamma was gravely ill, she just couldn't stop that horrible coughing. Mamma did not make it till Christmas, a blessing for her; but for us!

Papa immediately organised a governess; Miss Brownlee, to care for us and then went to New York again. This woman was a fright, she would throw cold buckets of water over us both if our letters were not neat, we were desperate for Papa to come home. Eventually when Papa did return Cal confronted him about Miss Brownlee's treatment of us, all father said was to be a man and get used to it. The beatings continued until Cal had had enough, he knew father would not just dismiss Miss Brownlee, so he enlisted the help of his close friend Freddy. Freddy's father was often away as well, but while absent from home there was always his "man" to help Freddy out of any scrapes he had gotten into. This man, a certain Mr Lovejoy, used to work as a Pinkerton agent and was very good at finding out information about people, especially things they didn't want to come to the surface. I am not sure what methods this Mr Lovejoy used to find out his information but he was really very good at it. Mr Lovejoy turned up one day with a dossier relating to Miss Brownlee, it turns out she really enjoyed working for, how shall we say "widowed" gentlemen, looking after the children and, in the evening, the gentlemen themselves. This had led to many dismissals after other relatives were informed about her activities. Strangely though she always left with a good reference and some monetary compensation.

After Miss Brownlee left, Cal left home to go to college. I did get the occasional letter from him but it appears that the matron was every bit as wicked as Miss Brownlee. Cal and Freddy were still best friends and Mr Lovejoy in effect worked for both the boys making sure that none of their rowdy behaviour reached the society pages.

Cal did tell me that he met a lovely girl, Sarah, while at college, and they began seeing each other. He wrote that he was going to propose on Midsummers Eve and then bring her home to meet Papa. I did not hear from Cal for a while until he just turned up at home accompanied by Mr Lovejoy. He was soaking wet and in a storm of a mood. I fetched him a hot cup of tea and sat him down in Papa's big chair (he really looked like a grown man then). It was then that he told me he had been out for the evening and upon his return to his and Freddy's room he found Sarah and Freddy in a clinch. It appears they had been seeing each other secretly for months. Cal could hardly contain his anger and lashed out at Freddy, apparently they exchanged in a bout of fistycuffs before Cal stormed out into the rainsoaked night. Mr Lovejoy found him sitting on a bench in the park and brought him home, for which I am eternally grateful.

Cal changed that night, he was never the same open trusting person again. He did court a few ladies but he always tried to possess them, scared that they would leave him like Mamma or Sarah did. Even after he became engaged to Rose he didn't change, and surprisingly the loss of Rose on that terrible night did not devastate him as I thought it may. He was sorry that she was gone but that was the point; she was gone and he had to go on, so after a couple of months he began courting Anna. They eventually married but he was just like father, forever away on business. He really could not take anymore humiliation when his stocks went down, there was no point. 

You know the rest, my dear Margaret.

Please think kindly of my brother and remember him in your prayers.  
Miss Elizabeth Hockley 


	3. Chapter 3

Spicer Lovejoy had accepted the new job with Mr. Hockley. He was glad to be retired from the detective dept. of the Philadelphia police department. Lovejoy had done a little investigating on his own and found that indeed the young Hockley would prove a challenge.

Lovejoy's job would be to see that the young fool stayed out of trouble and if he did get into a predicament, Lovejoy was to buy his way out of it. Lovejoy knew who on the force to bribe, what Judges would see that any case never saw the court room. The injured parties were to be taken care of, one way or another. And above all, the press should never print the story, it would be bad for Hockley s steel.

Lovejoy first met young Caledon Hockley at dinner that night. Usually, Lovejoy would not be required to eat with the family, but tonight was special. 

Lovejoy's first impression of the young man was mixed. Here was a good looking young man, he had everything money could buy. Lovejoy found him an arrogant young man, who seemed to have everything and was not happy. He was an intelligent young man, who was receiving a first rate education by excellent tutors. But yet there was something missing in this young man's personality, a genuine lack of caring of other people.

Well, Lovejoy could relate to that, after all he recognized the trait in himself. Lovejoy's greatest joy was the caring and comforting of Spicer Lovejoy. Lovejoy was his own best friend, he never did anything unless it benefited himself. 

Yes, he understood what motivated Caledon Hockley, the younger. 


	4. Chapter 4

_"A letter from the desk of Miss Elizabeth Hockley to Mrs Margaret Brown" Circa 1929_

Dearest Margaret,

Thank you for your kind letter. I am relieved that you now understand Cal better. As for the rest of his tale I believe I am now of a mind to tell it, for myself time does heal and it may be better to talk about him than not.

Cal stayed with Papa and myself for a week or so; he had become dreadfully weak after being out so long in the rain. Papa questioned Mr Lovejoy about his dealings with Freddy's family and his position with the Pinkertons. Papa discovered that Lovejoy was only on a weekly retainer with Freddy's family and he was about to be retired from the police department. He proved to be a very discrete man, he would not divulge too much to Papa and myself about what exactly happened that night, he left that to Cal. Papa always knew when an opportunity arose, he sensed this in Mr Lovejoy. Mr Lovejoy was promptly offered a position within the household. His main duties were to keep Cal from causing a scandal, but he would also be in charge of investigating prospective help and any other so called "gentleman's duties". Mr Lovejoy informed Freddy's father that he would no longer be able to remain in his employment. Papa gave him a set of rooms on the top floor. It was quite a comfortable apartment with a flight of stairs of its own leading from the outside of the house to the living area. This also happened to be down the hallway from Cal's own suite.

Cal decided against going back to the college in New York and changed to the College of Philadelphia. This also enabled Cal to spend some time at home, although Papa was away again I thoroughly enjoyed having Cal home for a while. It was about this time that I noticed Cal become more callous and hardened, Sarah and Freddy had really hurt him.

We went out riding every Sunday and Mr Lovejoy always accompanied us. About 3 months after Cal came home we were riding through the Philadelphia Gardens when suddenly this contraption came noisily towards us, it was not very fast but the noise it made was awful. My horse spooked and threw me to the ground, I fell painfully on my arm, crying. Cal bellowed at the poor chap driving this horseless carriage, and galloped up to him. Oh what a dreadful scene that was, I was lying on the ground crying and Cal was hitting this man about the head roaring and shouting that how dare he injure his sister, and just who did he think he was. Mr Lovejoy actually had to pull Cal away from the now bleeding man. I turns out he was the new chauffeur for Mr Carter and he was not supposed to be driving the new car at that time; Mr Lovejoy and the driver reached an agreement mutually beneficial to both. Cal would not inform Mr Carter that the chauffeur had been driving the car without permission and the driver would say nothing about this incident, of course he took some coins from Mr Lovejoy. We returned home and the housekeeper called for the doctor, as my arm was in fact broken.

My maid had to leave as her mother was very poorly, and Mr Lovejoy with Miss Walters the Chief maid began interviewing suitable replacements. Eventually they hired a lovely girl my own age 18 named Colleen. She had just arrived by steamer from Ireland and was eager to start with ourselves. I really liked her, she was always very quiet if Cal was with me, I could not understand this. I did however notice her arms occasionally had bruises on them. After a year Colleen became quite ill, she was with child. It was awful the poor girl was not married and had no family to turn to. She refused to name the father and it was only later that I suspected Cal may have been with her. Mr Lovejoy found a nice family in Denver who would take her in until the baby was born and then she could work for them. It was only after Papa passed away that I found out he was still paying Colleen's salary, and that was the main reason I became suspicious.

Cal had now finished with his studies and was working with Papa traveling all over the country securing mining rights and contracts with the new railway companies. When they came home there were endless parties at our house, mostly to find a suitable wife for Cal and later a husband for myself. These parties were the talking point in society circles for quite a while. We would have full orchestras and everyone had to wear their best gowns, I loved all those swirling dancing evenings, as I was growing up.

At one party to welcome Cal and Papa home we were introduced to Mrs DeWitt Bukater and her daughter Rose. Mrs DeWitt Bukater had just been newly widowed and was trying to bring her daughter out of her melancholia, hence the appearance at the party. As soon as Cal saw Rose he went bright red in the face, and turned away. She looked exceptionally elegant, nodding to each person she met, her auburn hair was piled up in loose curls framing her delicate features. When Cal was introduced to Rose he acted the perfect gentleman, unlike when he is with ladies of a; how shall we say, lower moral standing. Rose's mother Ruth positively encouraged her daughter to spend all evening with Cal, which she dutifully did. After that evening Cal began calling upon Rose and to escort her to the theatre or the opera.

There continued to be incidents however that dear Mr Lovejoy had to become involved in. The most severe was when Cal found Rose talking to another young man while waiting for their carriage to arrive. Cal put Rose into the carriage and bade her goodnight. He just turned on this poor chap and beat him soundly to the ground, then simply walked away shaking his gloves into shape. The unfortunate man suffered from memory loss due to the blows rained down on his unprotected head; thank goodness. Mr Lovejoy took care of that nasty business, but both he and Papa thought it would be prudent if Cal took a journey to Europe with Rose and her mother until any possible fuss had faded. At that time I was about to start school in Paris so we all took the journey together. That is how we came to be touring Europe and for Cal and Rose to be returning home on that accursed ship.

I promise to write again soon.

Ever your friend   
Miss Elizabeth Hockley  



	5. Chapter 5

Spicer Lovejoy sat with a group of his friends at the 2nd street Lounge. They were playing poker and drinking a few beers. The 2nd street lounge was a place off duty policemen came to unwind. Retired cops frequented the place as well as men who worked for wealthy families.

All of Lovejoy's listeners were silent. Lovejoy had just been asked by William, "How is the new job going with Hockley?" Lovejoy thought a minute and said "The money and benefits are what I like", that brought snickers from the listeners around the table. "The boy has a temper though and stays jealous", Lovejoy stated as he poured himself another beer from a pitcher into a frosty mug.

"His new lady friend is quite a looker. Cal takes affront at the slightest attention paid to the young lady. I have already had a conservation with him that seemed to settle him down. I have never seen Miss DeWitt Bukater act in any way I would consider improper. But one of these days, Cal will lose that young lady as well. Cal just seems to want to control her, I believe her to be one of those modern young ladies, who think they have a mind". That brought lots of laughs from the table. "I wouldn't want my wife to hear those ideas, she might find out just how smart she is!" laughed William. That brought more laughter, and jokes from the table.

"Tell us about that business at the Philadelphia Gardens, you know where Cal injured that young fellow." prompted James. 

"Oh that, well it was one of those evenings we were all horseback riding, yes, I know I don't like horses or horseback riding, but I do know how to ride. Young Miss Hockley was riding ahead, and it seemed that a horseless carriage from the street startled that stupid animal that Miss Hockley favors. She was thrown and Cal was off his horse and in a murderous rage. He pulled the young fellow out of the car. The young man just happened to be Mr Carter's chauffeur, (the young man had stopped the car to go to Miss Hockley's assistance.) Miss Hockley broke her arm ,Hockley ran right past her to jump on the young man."

"Luckily, this young man had Mr Carter's new horseless carriage out without his employers permission. So, I persuaded the young man to forget his broken nose, and accept a tidy sum of money," "Lovejoy, you are a sly fellow" laughed William the whole table laughed, Lovejoy knew he didn't have to worry about these fellows talking to the newspapers, for they had all done similar favors for their employers or for people who could pay well.

"So, that is why I am off to Europe with the Hockleys; the young Miss Hockley, Cal, his fiancee Rose and Mrs. DeWitt Bukater also an assortment of butlers and ladies maids. Yes, I am his man". It was just a job, but it kept Lovejoy very busy. He wished Cal would stay out of trouble in Europe, but he knew he was just dreaming.


End file.
